Winter Holidays
by poyntersally
Summary: She sat next to him on the couch. Slowly she turned to him. He was sitting with one leg hanging off the couch. The other leg was bent at the knee, tucked under his leg. His charms essay was in front of him, head bent, hair falling into his eyes.


James slowly releases Lily's hand. He reaches for the crimson and gold tie that he fashioned around her head, hiding the surprise that he had worked all day on.

Lily's face lights up when she registers the scene in front of her. James has arranged a candlelit dinner.

"Happy Christmas, love." James whispers into her ear, while drawing her body closer with his arms around her waist. Her back is presses against his chest.

"Thank you." She reaches up and kisses him.

Surprisingly, the meal passes in silence; although, the seventh years have the dormitories to themselves. Since the war, students went home whenever they could, craving the quality time they spent with their families. They didn't know how long they had left.

James' parents refused to acknowledge the seriousness of the war. They refused to let their son see the madness, refused to let him see the toll it was taking on them. James thought nothing of it. Lily always stayed at Hogwarts during Christmas holidays.

The meal was finished. Presents would be opened in the morning. James was finished up a charms essay, but Lily was pacing around the common room.

James set down his quill.

"Lily, you're making it hard for me to concentrate."

Lily paused abruptly.

"Sorry." She sat next to him on the couch. Slowly she turned to him. She stared at him. He was sitting with one leg hanging off the couch. The other leg was bent at the knee, tucked under his leg. His charms essay was in front of him, head bent, hair falling into his eyes.

"What?" Lily hadn't realized James was looking at her. She took a breath, calming her heart. She picked up his essay, and laid it on the table. Slowly, she crept towards him.

"I've been thinking." She made her way still closer. "We have the dorm room to ourselves. No one would prevent us from…" Lily's face turned scarlet. Her eyes couldn't meet his.

"Lily? Are you…certain?" Lilly attained confidence once again. She slinked onto James' lap and started kissing his neck, leaving a trail of saliva while interrupting the silence with her sucking and nips.

James, who was used to stifling his eagerness with Lily, wrapped his arms around her. He shifted so she was sitting on top of him, straddling him, causing more blood to rush to his pants, causing him to gasp, and her to do the same, registering how close she was to bare it all to the boy she loved.

James reached down to unbutton his pants, craving some sort of release. His basic black slacks, required by the school, weren't baggy enough to feel comfortable. He was unbuttoning the third button when the situation finally dawned on him. He pushed the red-headed vixen away.

"Lily." She was sitting on the other end of the couch. Her hair was already a mess, and she was breathing hard. Biting her swollen bottom lip, she braced herself for rejection. And she was a vision. James tried to compose himself. He ruffled his hair and sat up straight. His pants were still unbuttoned and ballooned. "Lily, are you sure? I mean, we can't go back after this." He paused. He slinked his hand towards hers on the couch. "Merlin knows how much I love her Lily, how much I want you. I just don't want you to regret anything."

"I love you James. I want this too." She bit her lip, thinking of how to put this. "I want to be…I want to belong to you. I want to give myself to you. I want to feel you inside me." James in took a shaky breath. "Our bodies connected, intertwined. I felt you just now. I felt your want, your need, your love. I wish I could show you that." Lily's hand escaped his, and found the last button of his trousers. James' hands kept the warmth of her fingers and her palm close to his visible want. Lily straddled him again, feeling a jolt when his want got even bigger. Coincidentally, his want was teasing hers through the fabric of their clothes.

James clasped her hands in his. "I love you."

"I love you." Was her answer. "I trust you." Was her addition. James nodded, and smiled at her. Lily squirmed, aware of what it would do to him. James gasped. Slowly, Lily unbuttoned her shirt. James met her hands, and ran the blouse down her shoulders, discarding the garment on the floor next to the couch. The couch!

"Here?" James murmured into her ear, sliding down so he was lying vertical his body touching the cushions. Lily nodded.

"I don't think I could move even if I wanted to." Lily's hands found themselves at James' waist . . . again. She teased him before finally unbuttoning his shirt. She began unbuttoning, accompanying every open button exposed skin, with a kiss. Lily lingered above James' pelvis, playing with the trail of hair that ultimately led to his member, a place, a thing that was so foreign to Lily that her heart sped-up two-fold.

"Lily!" James gasped. Her bra was off. Her breasts exposed, but Lily didn't care. Now, she knew. James was hers. She was his. They were made for each other. They were meant for this.

James started to sit up. He groaned when his member moved against Lily, hissed when he felt her warmness. Her skirt had to go. Awkwardly, he helped her maneuver out of it. Lily was left in her underwear. A single layer of cotton was the only barrier left . . . for her.

James felt hot. Quickly, he started squirming out of his pants. Lily, entwined her fingers into his hair, kissing his lips. "Overeager?"

"Yes."

Lily sat up and looked at James – his face, eyes dark with lust and love, partially hidden by his dirty mop of hair. His glasses were crooked, his lips swollen, his cheeks red and flustered. His chest was toned (from quidditch). The muscles contracted when Lily slid her hand over them. A trail of hair started halfway down, covering his belly button and leading down to his underwear which was pitched. Shamelessly, Lily stared at her lover in all his glory. Counting down from ten, she placed her hands on the waist band of his briefs.

He was naked. She reached for her waistband, and soon they were equally unclothed.

They sat together, simply drinking in the moment. They were still hesitant to go all the way, but they were fully aware that everything was different now.

James positioned himself so that he was on top of Lily, ready to enter her.

"Wait." James hung his head. She wanted to stop. Quite the contrary, Lily seized his throbbing member, caressing it, her hands running down to its shaft and back up to the tip.

James bit her shoulder. He couldn't keep this up.

"Lily, now." Lily nodded in agreement. Guiding him into her core, and murmuring her agreement, slowly she registered the pain. James paused, but was quickly pleasured by a thrust of Lily's hips.

James thrust into Lily, repeatedly revealing in his love.

They awoke tangled together, sweaty. They clung to one another, not needing words. James smiled at Lily. "Morning beautiful." Lily smiled back

"Good morning my love."

**Please review! This is my first time writing something so detailed, so please tell me what you think! Tell me your favorite line, or tell me if it sucked…just SOMETHING!**


End file.
